


Touch-Starved

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien: Covenant, Prometheus - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gratuitous Hand Holding, Happy Ending, Kisses when no one else is looking, Romance, Secret Relationships, Sleep Kisses, Smut, a temporary decapitation can really speed up a relationship, david's 'first time'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: Based on the prompt : Date a robot who doesn't understand what touch-starved is until you hold their hand.Ch 1 : Just a fluffy piece about David's first interaction with a human that doesn't treat him like a machine, and their reunion when the crew begins to wake up on the Prometheus :3Ch 2 : They've decided to keep their relationship a secret, but David gets a little flirtatious out in the open when he thinks no one else is watching.Ch 3 : Immediately after the events of Prometheus, David's human is emotionally distraught over the violence he has suffered, and decides she's ready to take their relationship to the next level while they still have a chance to do so* * * 3rd and final chapter is up as of 5/16/19, Mature rating for final chapter * * *





	1. Touch-Starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt popped up in my ask box on my tumblr, and it inspired me to write a little something for it. Fluffy David stuff, because it seems like I only ever write smut for him.

_David glanced around the room, full of scientific instruments, as he awaited the human assigned to him. He was to undergo a final inspection before his official assignment to the Prometheus by a member of the crew itself, and she was late. His synthetic aqua eyes moved over the various tools and devices, occasionally leaning forward for a closer look. He eventually became so distracted that he didn't register the second presence as she entered the room._

_The synthetic almost jerked in surprise when a light touch landed on his shoulder, but he quickly regained his composure and turned to look at his future crewmate. David's interactions with humans thus far had left him with neutral to negative feelings about the race, finding them often more emotionless and robotic than he, himself, was intended to be. He assumed this individual would be no different._

 

Ms. Vickers was awake, as were Fifield and Millburn. Shaw and Holloway were recovering from nausea and leaving the room. Everyone had been awoken save for one crew member. David stood silently over the cryopod, his hand hovering over the area just above hers. He'd reasoned with himself countless times over the lonely trip from earth over how unethical it would be to wake her up early, just to have her in his company. He'd always shut the thought down before he could act on it, and the proper time had finally come. With anxious movements that surprised even himself, his long digits grazed over the array of buttons to begin the waking process.

 

_David silently followed the human as she guided him to better lighting to preform the brief exam. He watched his own hand carefully, curious at the strangely intimate feel of the human fingers that wrapped around his synthetic ones. In the entirety of his short 'life' from the time of his activation, no one had ever touched him so gently, taken such care with him. Certainly, no one had ever taken his hand in theirs. It was...an odd sensation. Not uncomfortable or bothersome, but uniquely pleasant. He wondered whether she acted so familiar with strangers on a regular basis, or if his non-organic self put her as ease somehow...he doubted the latter, he didn't seem to put anyone at ease. He'd quickly observed that humans, in general, found him off putting and made physical contact with him as little as possible, not that he particularly wanted to touch them either. As soon as her hand left his to pick up a device with a screen, he found the absence of touch...lonesome._

_The android watched her fingers as she swiped and tapped over the tablet device, let his eyes drift up her frame to take in her other features, felt the corner of his mouth pull into a faint half-smile as he observed her brows furrowing with mild frustration. She finally sighed with relief and looked back up to the taller 'man' beside her, missing the slight change in his facade as it quickly returned to a look of neutrality. “Well,” she began, a kind smile forming on her face that stirred up that warm feeling again inside David, “Lets get started.”_

 

David watched carefully as the human's vitals began to rise to normal levels. She wasn't quite awake yet, but everything was progressing within safe parameters. He didn't have much time left, he didn't want to lose his chance. Glancing around the room again, David confirmed that he was truly alone, confirmed that the cameras were not currently operational, and finally stepped closer to the open cryopod. His eyes took in the soft features of her face, her lids no longer showing signs of REM sleep. He had minutes at most. David's hand began to drift toward hers, but he stopped himself. That might be too much contact. Looking quickly over his surroundings a final time, David finally lowered his face toward the sleeping crew member, glancing at her closed eyes one last time, before pressing his lips very lightly and carefully to hers. After a few seconds, he drew away from her, checking that her eyes were still closed before brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

The synthetic drew his hand away as she breathed out a sigh and her eyes finally opened groggily, seeming to find him instantly. The slightest smile pulled at her lips as she took him in through her sleepy vision. She started to shift in the narrow pod and his hands were instantly at her hand and her back, assisting more carefully than he had any of the rest of the crew. He eventually got her to her feet, though she wasn't quite stable on them and David was content to let her lean against him. When she glanced down at herself, in her state of near undress, David quickly grabbed for a nearby lab coat and wrapped it carefully around her, resisting the desire to interweave his fingers with hers when she took his hand. She looked up at David, still a little drowsy, and lifted her free hand to his bleached hair, brushing a few disheveled strands out of his eyes. “It looks nice. You make a very handsome blonde.” If David were capable of blushing, he suspected he would have become flushed in that moment.

With his assistance, she made her way toward the door, David never completely breaking their physical connection as he walked her down the hall toward her personal quarters. When they arrived, the synthetic deftly moved his fingers over a keypad on the wall, and the door slid open to reveal a room holding a few personal items of hers. Finally satisfied that she could get settled without his continued presence, David began turning to leave. He felt fingers reach out to grasp one of his hands, and he turned back to the human, surprised by her close proximity as she placed her free hand on his chest and pushed herself up on her tiptoes to bring her face closer to his, catching him even more off guard when she pressed her lips gently to his. She lowered herself back down to her normal height, and David started at her in confusion, hand never leaving hers. She just continued to smile up at him, lifting the hand at his chest to card through his blonde hair. “I wanted another one before you left.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that they tend to experience nausea when they wake up, but there is nothing romantic about vomit.


	2. Crossing The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a follow-up chapter, can't say for sure if there will be any more. But maybe! Who knows!
> 
> They've decided to keep their relationship a secret, but David gets a little flirtatious out in the open when he thinks no one else is watching.

He had intended to observe from a distance, as usual. That had been their agreement, to keep a normal and work-appropriate relationship on display when the possibility of another crew member seeing them came about. Kisses, embraces and other future displays of affection were to be kept behind closed doors for now, considering the crew's general negative feelings toward him and robot/human relationships, they'd both agreed to this. But as David observed the way her brows knit together in frustration through her reflection in the metal surface before her, he found his legs had a mind of their own as he slowly made his way toward her distracted form.

“Do you require assistance?” he asked when he was only a few feet away, and watched as her body seemed to experience a light tremor. With a deep breath, she turned around and looked to the blonde synthetic, a small and weary smile on her face.

“David, you scared me!” Before he could apologize, she cut him off, “I don't mean that you exactly scared me, you just...I didn't think anyone else was up.”

“I don't require sleep, ma'am,” he explained with a soft smile.

Her voice lowered, and she turned back to her work, “I wish you wouldn't call me that.”

David took another step forward, and with a hesitant hand, cupped her shoulder with his long fingers, “It's habit, I'm afraid. I'm working on it.”

Her fingers stilled from her work, and she reached up to place her hand over his, giving him a small squeeze. “I think this might be crossing that line we talked about.” She turned a little and looked past him, glancing in all directions and seeing no one else, hearing nothing outside themselves. A soft smile tugged at David's lips when she rose up on the tips of her toes to press a soft kiss against his cheek, the synthetic bringing his free hand to her chin to carefully claim her lips. Kisses were still new to him after all, he was still practicing.

“Are you almost finished,” he finally asked when she dropped back to her normal height.

“Nearly,” she answered, knowing she was nowhere near done. Her work had started to suffer a bit as she and David had become closer, she'd already been scolded by Ms. Vickers, though she'd kept that knowledge to herself. She didn't want David to worry, it wasn't exactly his fault that he proved to be such a distraction. But once again, she found his close proximity pushing all intentions to do her proper job falling to the wayside.

“May I join you in your room tonight,” he inquired, and her brows rose as she stared up at him in surprise. David had yet to give any indication that he was ready to bring...intimacy into their budding relationship. “Just to rest, of course,” he quickly corrected as if he could read her thoughts, “I like to watch you sleep. I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable.”

Her hands rose to slide through his bleached locks, and she pulled him down to her for another brief kiss, “If it were anyone else, yeah, that might be a little weird,” another soft kiss, “but you can come to my room if you want.”

David had been hesitant about acting on any of his more provocative urges, working to stay content with kisses, but he desired more, and suspected she did as well. After a brief internal deliberation, David leaned down enough to reach her lips, pressing his mouth a bit more firmly to hers, lips parting slightly. When she responded in kind, he found his arms moving almost on their own, encircling her waist as his kisses became more insistent, felt her arms rise to wrap around his neck. He drew away from her lips and began to experimentally press kisses to other places, moving along her cheek, over her ear, feeling her shudder in his grasp when he found her throat. He nearly pulled away, but he felt her fingernails dig into the back of his neck and knew he'd found something special. Employing what knowledge he'd gathered from the various films and digital novels available on the ship, he began to carefully suck at her throat, felt her fingers moving into his hair and pressing him even closer to her, heard her breathing turning to gasps and whimpers as he continued, his own arms unwrapping from around her to explore her sides with his inquisitive fingers. His digits ghosted over a particularly sensitive spot, and she shook a little against him, giggling at the ticklish touch. She suddenly found herself being lifted from the floor, David taking hold of her thighs and placing her effortlessly on the sturdy metal surface she'd been working at before his interruption. He pressed her legs apart, and stepped between them, his mouth finding her collarbone and suckling at it as he had her neck, but the sudden surprise in her voice brought him out of his actions. He looked to her face, and she stared in silence beyond him, David hesitantly turning around to find Captain Janek standing silently in the doorway with a casual grin on his face.

“Y'all don't mind me, I'm just, uh,” Janek shoved his hand into his pocket and produced a flask, “just gettin' a refill.” He reached up to scratch at the scruff slowly growing in and obscuring his chin, taking a quick glance around in all other directions before looking back to the young woman and her apparent synthetic lover, “Better not let Vickers catch you though, she'll lose her shit.” Without another word, just a wink instead, he turned and left to wander back to his room, not particularly caring about the situation he'd just walked in on. It had nothing to do with him, and it wasn't his nature to go around gossiping.

The human moved to slide herself off of her perch, but David was turned around with his hands carefully grasping her hips before she could move more than an inch. He leaned into her to press a much softer kiss to her lips, and she leaned her forehead against his with a smile, “So much for crossing that line.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated, they help keep me going :)


	3. It's Meant To Be Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely be the final chapter of this series. I've wanted to finish it for a while now, and I got a request that mostly coincided with what I had planned for it on my tumblr and used the opportunity to finish it. In case you're worried, this story does indeed have a happy ending...

_"Green to green. Red to red...It's meant to be simple."_

 

She sat on the cold metallic floor, hugging her knees, listening from a distance as Shaw slowly re-connected David's head back to his decapitated body.

He had insisted that she, his human, stay behind when he had left the ship with some of the other crew, and Weyland himself to her surprise, to go face the Engineers, and whatever plan they had worked out obviously had gone awry. When she'd heard Shaw's panicked voice over her communicator, she'd left the ship without hesitation, already dressed in a space suit and against Janek's attempts to stop her. She wasn't going to stay behind when David was in trouble.

After all the dust had settled, the Prometheus destroyed, as well as nearly every crew member, she had finally stumbled across Shaw...and the headless body she dragged behind her.

 

David stared into a large, smooth, reflective surface he'd managed to locate, examining the stitching with his eyes, running his fingers over the torn artificial flesh that had not yet melded back together. He wondered briefly if it would scar. Shaw had done a sufficient job, but it wasn't the cleanest work aesthetically. He traced a digit over the rough line where his flesh had been ripped apart, but paused at the slight sound of a timid footstep behind him, in the darkness. The synthetic looked beyond himself in the makeshift mirror, expecting the widowed 'surgeon', but turned his body completely when he realized it was his human watching him examine himself. His lips started to pull up into a smile, but quickly fell into a frown as he observed the distraught look on her face. "Darling, what's-"

"It should have been me," she mumbled, clinging to the edge of the doorway she stood in, hiding most of herself from him. "I should have been the one to repair you-"

"It's quite alright-"

"It's not," she interrupted, when he tried to calm her. David could see, even in the dark and from a distance, that her eyes were red, her face a little puffy from crying. He did not like to see his human so upset. Before she could speak another word, he began to step toward her, crossing the small room quickly and reaching for her hand when she began to move away.

"Come here," he beckoned, pulling her into his embrace, and she buried her face in his chest, her hair brushing against his freshly-sealed wound. She whispered something about not being able to protect him, and he tightened his embrace unconsciously. "I'm supposed to protect you. You shouldn't have to protect me," David whispered, nuzzling his face against her hair. "You have been kind to me since the moment we met, you have nothing to prove to me." He loosened his arms enough to free her movement when she looked up to stare into his crystalline blue eyes. When he raised a hand to push a few loose strands from her face, she turned into it to press a soft kiss to his palm. Her eyes fell upon his chest, bare and exposed, his teal space suit open and hanging down from where it had settled around his slim waist. When she leaned in against him to press a gentle kiss to his fresh wound, she was surprised to feel his body shudder slightly against hers. She looked up to his eyes again nervously, fearful that she'd hurt him, but he just continued to stare, his thin but soft lips parted slightly. He continued to watch with fascinated eyes as she closed the distance between her mouth and his stitched-up skin again, pressing more kisses slowly over the jagged line that was already beginning to show signs of his unnatural healing.

“Where is Shaw?” came her muffled voice, and David's curiosity only increased.

“Asleep, I believe. We ought to follow her example soon, I'm afraid,” he answered, lifting a hand to brush more of her hair from her face. She finally lifted her eyes back up to look into his, and he observed a curious dilation of her pupils.

“I, um...I don't want to sleep,” she finally managed, and the synthetic's brows knitted together in concern.

“Is everything alri-” he began, but she lifted up as tall as she could on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, clutching onto his shoulders.

“David, nearly everyone is dead. If you weren't a...”, she paused, looking for the right words, “If you weren't so _special..._ you'd be dead now, too. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, or the next day, or at all. I don't want to waste any more opportunities.” 

* * *

“Are you sure this is what you want,” David's asked, his voice even softer than usual, as he slid the space suit down his human's body. He had thought countless times about this very event, the first time they would... _make love_ seemed to fit the situation, old-fashioned as the phrase may be. He feared all her recent stress was driving her to do things she wasn't yet prepared to do with him, but when she pulled him down to her for another kiss, her fingers gliding through his soft, fair hair, she seemed to make her honest intentions clear. Her fingers curled more tightly in his blonde locks as the cool air of the ship hit her newly exposed flesh, soon as close to naked as she had been the day he had awoken her with a kiss aboard the Prometheus. The way he had touched her, held her, helped her into a lab coat, it had felt so innocent at the time. The way his fingers worked purposefully slowly as they reduced her makeshift bandeau and panties back to strips of bandages felt anything but innocent now.

When the synthetic had drawn the last strip of fabric away, he could not help but observe the nakedness before him, and as he anticipated, her hands moved quickly to cover herself, but he caught her wrists in his own hands almost instantly, applying only enough pressure to stifle her movements. “Please don't,” he whispered, releasing her and lowering his hands to her waist instead, “I want to see you.” Although he had studied human anatomy thoroughly over the long months practically alone on the ship, he had never witnessed it in person, and he wanted to imprint every freckle, every minute scar, every inch of her body into his memory. He wanted to know all of her. When he felt her relax in his hands, he took it as a sign to continue, but he felt himself hesitate for a moment, not sure which direction he'd like to explore first. He seemed lost in thought to her, and she took the opportunity to do some exploring of her own, David seeming to snap back to reality when he felt her fingertips graze over his hips, his space suit still hanging around the middle of his body. When she seemed to hesitate as well, perhaps unsure of what she would find when he was as exposed to her as she was to him, his hands found hers and he guided her fingers down his hips, his outer thighs, watching her eyes unblinkingly as her own vibrant orbs followed their hands' movements. When he stood as naked as she, he reached for her face again, cupping her cheeks as he guided her into a slow, tender kiss.

With a little shriek of surprise from his human, David lifted the young woman into his arms without warning, deciding that continuing to stand was proving counterproductive. To his relief, upon earlier exploration, he had managed to find genuine sleeping quarters on the ship they had chosen to take off on, and as the synthetic lay the fragile human body in his arms down on something resembling a mattress, she seemed relieved too. Her arms were around his neck before he could choose his next course of action, claiming him with another kiss, but David was becoming increasingly impatient in his desire to explore. He drew away just enough to look over the body beneath him, the seconds without his touch seeming to stretch into an eternity, but a whimper escaped her as his lips finally met her flesh again, gliding unhurriedly over her throat. David's mouth worked slowly over her exposed skin, finding all the little spots that made her fingers turn to claws where they grasped at his shoulders and arms. She was so distracted by his mouth that she didn't notice the absence of his hands until she felt a cool digit penetrate her completely. She whimpered his name, half out of surprise, half out of pleasure, and he withdrew his finger to the first knuckle, only to immerse it inside her again. “You're so wet already,” he whispered against her throat, and she wondered briefly where he had learned such phrasing, but he drew his finger out again, only to replace it with two digits instead, curling them up and stroking slowly at her insides, and all thoughts of a verbal response to his words fell away.

David opened his eyes, peering up from where he worked his mouth over a particularly sensitive patch of flesh, and took in the sight of her closed eyes, her slightly parted lips that gasped gently for air. The synthetic felt pride he had not known before. He felt the trust she gave him so freely, the affection that she had shown him so early and so eagerly where others had shunned him and treated him like a thing. He looked down suddenly as he felt something else, and he watched with appreciation as her slender fingers carefully grasped his pale and engorged cock, an act that no hand, his or otherwise, had engaged in before. Her fingers worked gently and carefully over his velvet skin, surprising David again when she abandoned his flesh briefly to dip her fingers between her own thighs, pushing up inside herself when he slipped his digits away from her, and drawing out fingers slick from her own arousal, just to grasp him again. If her own eyes had been open, she would have seen his pale blue eyes roll back in ecstasy when her juices slicked his cock. Her whispers of his name went unnoticed as he indulged in her touch, but her sudden kiss pressed against his barely parted lips brought him back. “David,” she whispered again, and all of his attention was on her voice. “David, I need more,” came her gentle whisper, and the synthetic's body seemed to move on its own, covered her body in his own, drawing her legs up around his waist, and plunging almost desperately inside.

Her soft cries of his name filled the room, his gasps answering her wordlessly with a need he had not known was in him. As they ground against each other, plunging deeper and holding each other impossibly close, they took pleasure in each other that both would agree later had been long overdue.

When their bodies finally stilled, several climaxes exchanged between them, the human seemed to find sleep almost immediately, though her fingers remained interlaced with his. Fully satisfied for the first time in his inorganic life, David closed his beautiful eyes, his free hand still playing in the mussed hair of his human, and he drifted off into a perfect dream that was anything but lonely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEY ABSOLUTELY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!
> 
> Do not worry, David's human does not suffer the same fate as Shaw, they live happily together long after Prometheus on Paradise, and perhaps when the Covenant arrives, they take it over together, and maybe that is where all the little Xeno-baby and Neo-baby stories I've posted here pick up? Sounds good to me 💙💙💙
> 
> Also, as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated, your nice words really keep me going! And there is a lot more David writing in my works if you are new to my stories. I hope you've enjoyed this story 💙


End file.
